Too Much Love Will Kill You Someday
by Kimiki
Summary: Duo Maxwell comes home to three interesting messages left on his answering machine. Of the first two, who will he choose: Heero or Wufei? Only time will tell…(Pairing are undecided, but no three somes) (Rating may go up) Second Part up!
1. Too Much Love Will Kill You

**Author's Ramble**: Wrote this so long ago, don't really have anything to comment on that the disclaimer and/or warning(s) will not already cover... Just read the NOTE at the bottom bitte!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, I don't own. That applies to both Gundam Wing and Queen.

**Warning(s):** **YAOI IMPLIED THEMES HERE PEOPLE! DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!** I also use many songs in this... Just read the lyrics and you will understand the fic better (I hope). This is Non- AU (for once...), but the characters may be slightly OOC. Fear my god powers.

**Summary**: Duo Maxwell comes home to three interesting messages left on his answering machine. Of the first two, who will he choose: Heero or Wufei? Only time will tell... (Pairing as of yet undecided, but no three somes.)

_**TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU**_

_**BY Kimiki**_

Walking into his apartment, Duo Maxwell pursed his lips in slight annoyance when he saw that there were three messages on his answering machine. Duo would bet his braid that at least two of those messages were from a certain sexy, perfect, suicidal Heero Yuy, who also happened to be a past lover. Oh yeah, Duo remembered the many years that they had spent together, during and sometime after the war. However, after all the fighting was finished, Duo began to wonder if their nights of passion were just a way for the perfect soldier to relieve some pent-up stress. And so, the braided man had waited a month, just to make sure that his hypothesis was correct, and was heartbroken when he realized that it was. Leaving a note on the fridge for his lover, Duo had then left Heero Yuy's life, intending to never see the man again. Unfortunately, they had both been Gundam Pilots together, and Heero was easily able to use those old skills to track down the man. No, he hadn't been stalking, but he would constantly call, every other day or so, asking Duo to just talk to him. Sighing, the braided man pushed back his bangs from his unusually colored eyes (purple), and pressed the flashing button, immediately sending the tape into playing the recorded messages.  
  
"Message one..." the robotic voice said, before a silence came over the speakers. Blinking, Duo closed his eyes when that slightly nasal voice began speaking to him.  
  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
  
I'm far away from home  
  
And I've been facing this alone  
  
For much too long  
  
Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me  
  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
  
In my tangled state of mind  
  
I've been looking back to find  
  
Where I went wrong  
_  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_"Duo..."_ Heero began, sighing softly as he tried to think of something to say that he hadn't already said to the braided man. Duo could see, in his mind's eye, how Heero would look at that precise moment, shoulders slightly slumped, eyes closed, covering the beautiful Prussian orbs, bangs falling and casting shadows over his well formed face. Those oh-so soft lips moving with the next words...  
  
_"Onegai Duo."_ Blinking his eyes open, Duo wondered for what Heero could be asking him.  
  
_"Just hear me out this one last time, Duo."_ Heero said, pausing briefly, almost like he was hoping that Duo would pick up the phone and answer him. The braided man could swear that he heard Heero sigh softly before saying, _"I just wanted you to know that I am leaving. The Preventers offered me a high ranking position, and since I have nothing to tie me here anymore, I thought, why not? So, I just wanted... Damn it Duo, I don't know what I want!"_ Heero exclaimed, finally letting Duo hear how lost and confused he was. _"I just decided that I would ask you to come see me off... That is, if you still want to try to work on our relationship. I still don't understand why you left me in the first place... I sent all the information to your e-mail..." _Taking a deep breath, Heero's voice shook as he said, _"If you don't show up, I won't contact you anymore. Just... Gomen Duo, for whatever it was I did to ruin our love. Onegai Duo-kun, aishiteru."  
_  
Staring at the machine, Duo blinked back his tears as the robotic voice came back on, telling the man, "Message two..."  
  
_"Duo,"_ a familiar voice said, the one word causing the owner of the name to blush at all the emotion held in the person's voice.  
  
_"I just wanted to let you know that I am back in town for tonight, and I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me."_ Chang Wufei asked, causing Duo to see the man, once again in his mind's eye. Duo could just imagine Wufei in his black Audi, driving down some highway, cell-phone in hand as he spoke with Duo's answering machine. Wufei had been shocked when he had got the news that Duo had broken up with Heero four months ago, yet that did not stop the Chinese man from asking Duo out on many dates. _'Well, maybe not 'dates', per say, but pretty damn close.'_ Duo thought to himself. The two were still basically on second base, and the braided man knew that Wufei would soon make a try for a home-run. Focusing his mind back on the message, Duo listened intently while Wufei told him, _"I will pick you up at six, and will take you to your surprise dinner. I know that you will love the food there, and I am looking forward to spending the night with you."_ Blushing, Duo's gutter washed mind filled his head with all the innuendoes that could be found from that last sentence. Forcing his attention back to the message, Duo heard Wufei tell him, _"Can't wait to see you. This is my only day in town, and they're making me go to Boston. But, I thought that I would drop by and see you. Pick you up at six..."  
_  
Nodding his head in thought, Duo walked to his computer and connected to the internet while the voicemail told him, "Message three..."  
  
_"Mister Maxwell, this is the city library, calling to remind you that your three books were due last week. Your fine is up to a dollar and seventy cents. Please return them Mr. Maxwell, for they are on hold for some of or other members. Thank you, and have a nice day. " _The anonymous librarian told him, her message ending, causing the answering machine to beep. However, Duo was to busy to pay it any mind, too absorbed in reading his e-mail.  
  
"_'Chicago International Airport...'_" Duo read aloud to himself. "_'Flight 1120,'_ Heh, irony... _'Departure time: 8:30 p.m.'_ Aw crap... _'Landing in:...'_ Santa Fe?! He's moving that far away?!" Duo asked himself, and then looked back at the departure time. "Crap, why does it have to be at eight fucking thirty? Because of security, he'll have to be there at least two hours early... Wait, I act like I want to go see him off..." Thinking hard, Duo mused to himself, "Maybe I do..."  
  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_Too much love will kill you  
  
If you can't make up your mind  
  
Torn between the lover  
  
And the love you leave behind  
  
You're headed for disaster  
  
'Cos you never read the signs  
  
Too much love will kill you - every time  
_  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
"I don't know!" Duo yelled to himself, grabbing his head and curling his back so his forehead was touching his knees, trying to hide himself from the decision.  
  
"I run, I hide, but I never lie... Hee-chan, I've already run from you, hidden from you, and now I have to make sure that I don't lie to you. If I go see you off, you will think that I want to try our relationship over again, when I'm still so confused. But, if I don't go and see you, then you will think that I don't have feelings for you anymore, when that is a lie itself." Feeling moisture prickling at the edges of his vision, Duo mumbled to himself, "I just don't fucking know..."  
  
Looking up, he said to himself as he stared at his computer, "And then, there is Wuffers. I never knew that he liked me, loved me even, but now I do, and I have chosen to be in a relationship with him. It was rocky at first, but he has stuck through it with me, and now is asking me to dinner... and maybe something more... What do I do? Hell, I might love him Hee-chan, so I would do good by going to dinner with him. But, then again, I think that I still love you, as idiotic as it sounds. So, either way, one of you suffers. But, how the hell am I supposed to choose?!"  
  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
  
I used to bring you sunshine  
  
Now all I ever do is bring you down  
  
Ooh, how would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
  
No there's no making sense of it  
  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose  
  
Oh yes,  
_  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
Standing, Duo walked to his bedroom and unbuttoned his shirt and pants, stripping down to his boxers. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was still only 3:48. Deciding to try meditating in order to clear his thoughts, he was hoping that he would be able to focus on this dilemma: Who did he love? Sitting on his bed, Duo began to regulate his breathing like the doctor had taught him back before the wars. The teen had often times turned to meditation to focus his attention on a mission right before he blew up an OZ base or pack of mobile suits. Now he was using this calming ability to try and decide what to do tonight. However, he somehow allowed his body and mind become so relaxed that he fell asleep, his mind playing memories in the form of dreams.  
  
**dream  
**  
  
_Crying out Heero's name, Duo felt himself cum into the Japanese's hands as said man spilled his own seed inside the braided male. Looking at his lover through half-lidded eyes, Duo smiled when his love leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. Pulling himself from Duo's tightness and warmth, Heero stood and said that he would go get a washrag for them. Watching him walk into their shared bathroom, Duo softly sang to himself a song that had just now popped into his head.  
  
"Don't touch me now  
  
Don't hold me now  
  
Don't break the spell darling, now you are near..." Walking back into the room, Heero smiled as Duo's eyes locked onto his and the braided man continued singing softly, "Look in my eyes  
  
And speak to me  
  
Those special promises I long to hear  
  
Las palabras de amor  
  
Let me hear the words of love  
  
Despacito mi amor  
  
Love me slow and gently  
  
One foolish world, so many souls  
  
Senselessly hurled through the never ending cold  
  
And all for fear, and all for greed  
  
Speak any tongue but for God's sake we need..."  
  
"I thought that you didn't believe in God Duo." Heero said as he began to clean himself and the sheets up. Sticking out his tongue, Duo retorted, "It's how the song goes, smart one."  
  
"Good thing we agree on that. I am smart..." Heero smirked when Duo grabbed the washcloth and hit him on the arm with it.  
  
"Shut up!" the braided man demanded, immediately beginning the song once more, like he had never stopped._

_"Las palabras de amor  
  
Let me hear the words of love  
  
Despacito mi amor  
  
Let me know, this night and evermore  
  
This room is bare  
  
This night is cold  
  
We're far apart and I'm growing old." _

_Rubbing the damp cloth over his body, Duo removed any of his (or Heero's) semen from his body, still singing to his lover, _

_"But while we live, we'll meet again  
  
So then my love we may whisper once more..." _

_Looking Heero in the eyes, Duo softly continued, _

_"It's you I adore  
  
Las palabras de amor  
  
Let me hear the words of love  
  
Despacito mi amor..." _

_Throwing the rag to the ground, Duo looped his arms around the usually stoic man's neck, placing their forehead together as he whispered huskily to the man, _

_"Touch me now - oh wooh hoo  
  
Las palabras de amor  
  
Let us share the words of love  
  
For evermore (for evermore)  
  
For evermore  
  
Wooo..." _

_Kissing the Japanese man, Duo began pulling the somewhat shorter man below him. But when Heero sat up and picked up the discarded washcloth, he left Duo to blink in confusion after him. What was going on? Determined to ask the man just that, Duo sat patiently in bed, and waited until the other man had lain down beside him before voicing his question.  
  
"Damn it Duo, why do you have to be so needy?!" Heero had asked, causing everything in the room but the bed and its occupants to fade into black. Staring into Heero's suddenly cold eyes, Duo felt his heart rip in two when his lover told him, "I don't want to cuddle with you or anything. Can't I ever have a moment of peace? You always want my attention. Just give me my space!" Suddenly feeling like he was falling, Duo found that he was walking down a Chicago street, alone, singing a song softly under his breath.  
  
"Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
Pretending I'm doing well (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
My need is such  
  
I pretend too much  
  
I'm lonely but no one can tell  
  
Oh yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
Adrift in a world of my own (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
I play the game  
  
But to my real shame  
  
You've left me to dream all alone..."  
  
"Duo!" someone yelled to him, causing the man to look up and focus on the face. Seeing Wufei, Duo slowly made his way to his friend, still singing to himself, _

_"Too real is this feeling of make (make believe) believe  
  
Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal  
  
Oh oh, yes I'm the great pretender (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
I seem to be what I'm not you see (ooh you see)  
  
I'm wearing my heart like a clown  
  
Pretend that you're still around  
  
Yeah-eah, wooh hoo..."  
  
"How are you doing Maxwell?" Wufei asked, jumping into the 'let's catch up on what we've been doing of recent' talk. Duo, however, was spitting his attention in half, one part of his mind listening and responding to Wufei, while the other continued the song.  
  
"Too real (real) when I feel (feel) what my heart can't conceal..."  
  
"So, Duo..." Wufei asked seeming slightly nervous. That captured Duo's attention quickly. Since when was the Great Justice Obsessed Guy nervous?  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Wufei asked him, a small blush covering his nose and cheeks, making him even more nervous. And, even as he agreed, Duo sang to himself, "Oh yes I'm the great pretender  
  
Just laughing and gay like a clown (ooh ooh ooh)  
  
I seem to be what I'm not you see  
  
I'm wearing my heart like a clown  
  
Pretend that you're  
  
Pretend that you're still around."  
_  
  
**end dream  
**  
  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_Too much love will kill you  
  
Just as sure as none at all  
  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
  
And the pain will make you crazy  
  
You're the victim of your crime  
  
Too much love will kill you - every time  
_  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
Sitting up, Duo blinked, wondering what that strange dream possibly meant. It was a very rare dream, being that he remembered every detail of it. But, was it just his mind worrying, or did it actually mean something? Standing, he looked to the clock and saw that it was 4:39, and he decided to take a quick shower. Either way he went, he guessed that he should at least look presentable, and not like he had just rolled out of bed.

After his steaming hot shower, Duo sat at his kitchen table, observing that it was only fifty minutes until Wufei would come by his apartment to pick him up, and only fifty minutes until Heero would begin looking for him at the airport. But, what was he supposed to do? Lowering his head onto the kitchen table, Duo asked the appliances, "Which one?" as he closed his eyes, hoping to decide in time.  
  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
_Yes, too much love will kill you  
  
It'll make your life a lie  
  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
  
And you won't understand why  
  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
  
But here it comes again  
  
Too much love will kill you  
  
In the end  
  
In the end  
_  
**((()))((()))((()))  
**  
  
**Author's Note**: Okay! You get to tell me who little Duo-chan should choose! Here are the choices (there will be no threesomes...)  
  
**A.** 1x2x1, 5-2  
  
**B.** 5x2x5, 2-1  
  
And, if I don't get any responses, I'll just go with the choice that I prefer... But I'm not gonna say! Don't wanna influence you decision and all that!  
  
(**Ps:** How did I do on the songs? Did they make sense? When I heard 'The Great Pretender', my first thought was, 'This sounds like Duo.' Oh, and I don't know if the next part will have a song in it or not. It just kinda depends...)


	2. Someday, Part One

**Author's Ramble**: Finally got around to writing this chapter. Had the idea, just not the desire to actually write it... Man, am I lazy at times...

This is also followed up from both Side Story One Shots, _'The Reason'_ and _'Made In Heaven'_. It does not explain why Wufei is suddenly at Duo's apartment, nor why Heero is waiting in an airport. If you wish to understand these reasons, and many others that are probably there, but I can't think of at the moment, then I suggest that you go read them. They will help you understand the story better. If you don't care, then just read on!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own a Taxi. I do not own the airport. Hell, I don't even own a TV of my own! Though, I do own a computer, but it doesn't have internet connections, so it doesn't count... (I do not own the song _'Love the One You're With' _by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young or the song _'Someday'_ by Nickelback. I also did not use _'Someday'_ in its entirety. That will all be explained in the next chapter.)

**Warning(s)**: See previous chapter.

**Rating**: Meh.

**Pairings**: Vote on it!

**_SOMEDAY..._**

"Who do I choose?!" Duo yelled to himself, glancing at the clock in apprehension. Banging his hand against the table, the braided man stood in anger, glaring at his radio clock and hitting it with his fist. Spluttering to life, the radio told him, _"There's a Rose _

In a fisted Glove

and the eagle flies with the dove

and if you can't be with the one you love

it's alright

Go ahead and love the one, love the one, love the one your with

love the one, love the one, love the one your with

If your guy can't come to you

and you don't remember who your talking to

your concentration slips away

because your baby, she is so so far away

And there's a rose in a fisted glove

and the eagle flies with the dove

and if you cant be with the one you love

love the one your with

Don't be angry

don't be sad

Don't sit cryin' for good times you had

There's a girl right next to you

and she's waiting for something to do

And there's a rose in a fisted glove

and the eagle flies with the dove

and if you cant be with the one you love

love the one your with

Do it

do it

do it

Turn your heartache into joy

She's a girl and your a boy

get together, make it tonight,

you ain't gonna need no more advice

And there's a rose in a fisted glove

and the eagle flies with the dove

and if you cant be with the one you love

love the one your with

Just love the one your with"

Punching the radio off, Duo looked to his door, asking weakly, "But, how do I know which one is the one I'm with? How do I decide...? How can I do this...?"

Looking up quickly, Duo ran towards the door, grabbing his dark denim jacket from the couch and pocketing his apartment keys in one of his deep jean pockets. Slipping his arms into the jacket so it covered his black T-shirt, he pulled open his apartment door and ran from the flat. Choosing the stairs over the elevator, he slid down the seven floors of handrails and quickly hailed a taxi. Slamming the door behind him, he told the Chinese man his destination before buckling in and holding on for his life.

Only later would it be discovered how important those actions truly were.

**oOo**

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables_

**oOo**

Walking into the apartment, Wufei asked, "Duo? Are you in here? Are you ready to go?" Blinking at how the lights were still on, even though no American male was in his line of vision, Wufei wandered further into the flat. Maybe he was in the bedroom...? Walking through the apartment, Wufei called out once more, "Duo? Are you ready for dinner?"

Stopping in the kitchen, Wufei looked around the bright and cheery room, taking in its chaotic state.

A chair was flung away from the table, and a cup was filled with water on the counter. The radio was pushed back against the wall, scuffmarks covering its front. There was no note in the Chinese man's sight, no explanation as to where his missing boyfriend could possibly be. Sitting in the thrown back chair, Wufei decided that he could wait, even if it took all night for Duo to get back. Hell, he had waited years just for Duo to even think of him romantically! A few hours was a piece of cake compared to that...

**oOo**

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase _

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

**oOo**

Glancing at the clock, Heero sighed, angry at himself for being disappointed that Duo hadn't shown. _'I mean,'_ he thought to himself, _'why should he show? I was a right bastard to him... At least he is happy with Wufei...'_ Grabbing his boarding tickets, Heero stood and made his way to security, heart heavy with disappointment and pain. For all his thoughts and words, he still couldn't fool himself into being happy, completely happy, for Duo.

**oOo**

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as _

_You know that someday I will_

**oOo**

Sighing, Wufei wondered how long he had been at the apartment. Glancing at the bright numbers on the microwave, he discovered that it had already been an hour and thirteen minutes. Looking down, he resumed loading the dishwasher, having eaten a small sandwich earlier. Duo should have come home by now!

_'Unless, he's avoiding me. But, what reason would he have for avoiding me? I thought that he enjoyed my company...'_ Closing the door to the appliance, Wufei dragged his feet over to the main room, dropping himself onto a chair and closing his eyes. Glancing around the room, he blinked when he saw the bright red numbers on the phone. Standing, he walked towards the bright number three and pressed the _'Listen'_ button.

**oOo**

_Someday, somehow _

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

**oOo**

Sitting in the stiff plastic chair, Heero leafed through the day's paper, not really paying attention to the pile of words before him. Glancing up, his eyes were drawn to the TV screen as a blurry picture swung over a jammed street. There was smoke coming for the road and the box of captions informed all in the airport of a recent car wreck on one of the busier highways. The cause of the accident was still unknown, Heero learned, but there was a massive pile up of cars, and the traffic was rapidly piling up. Shaking his head at the cruelty of life, he returned to his paper, swirling image from a helicopter still playing on the screen.

**oOo**

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway _

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

**oOo**

_"Duo..."_ a voice said over the answering machine. Blinking, Wufei recognized the voice of none other than Heero Yuy. But, why was Yuy still contacting Duo? Hadn't they broken up months ago?

_"Onegai Duo. Just hear me out this one last time, Duo. I just wanted you to know that I am leaving. The Preventers offered me a high ranking position, and since I have nothing to tie me here anymore, I thought, why not? So, I just wanted... Damn it Duo, I don't know what I want! I just decided that I would ask you to come see me off... That is, if you still want to try to work on our relationship. I still don't understand why you left me in the first place... I sent all the information to your e-mail... If you don't show up, I won't contact you anymore. Just... Gomen Duo, for whatever it was I did to ruin our love. Onegai Duo-kun, aishiteru."_

Wufei then heard his own voice come over the speakers, but his mind did not register it. Instead, he was confused as to if this phone message could explain where his boyfriend was. Had Duo left to go say goodbye to Heero? To apologize? To get back together with him? He had been with the 01 pilot for much longer than he had been with Wufei, and so he could still hold love in his heart for the Japanese male. Sinking to the floor, Wufei sat on his knees, head bowed and eyes closed, fighting confused and hurt tears, as the last message finished with, _"Please return them Mr. Maxwell, for they are on hold for some of or other members. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

**oOo**

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as _

_You know that someday I will_

**oOo**

Rushing towards the hospital, an ambulance blared its sirens and flashed its lights, driver quickly leading it to the emergency room entrance of the hospital. Wheeling their victim inside, the doctor asked, "Stats?"

"Car crash. The taxi was going too fast. Seat belt helped, but he got hit with glass and was burned badly. Lost an unknown amount of blood before the paramedics got to him. Pulse weak, breathing shallow. Possible spinal and or head injury. Loss of consciousness before he arrived here." the orderly stated, reading from the information that one of the nurses had handed her.

"Get him into Operation Room Eight! Hook him to life support as well! Nurse, you help me!" the doctor ordered, each person speeding away, determined to help lessen the critical condition of their patient.

Rushing down the hall, the doctor speed up once he saw one of the nurses running towards him.

"Hurry doctor! He's having a seizure, and..." not finishing, the nurse quickly ran after the doctor, who was now running towards Operation Room 8.

Pushing open the doors, the doctor hurried to the patient's side, registering how sporadic the heart rate monitor was beeping, indicating that his heart was attempting to push his blood through his arteries, yet did not have the strength to do the job properly. Just as he was reaching for a sedative to calm the patient's muscles, a dull, continuous beep was heard in the room, the sound droning out everything else. Waving his hands towards the door and yelling to the nurses to begin CPR.

"One, two, three, four..." the nurse who was in charge of the chest thrusts counted, pushing with all her weight onto the still man. Once she reached fifteen, the orderly at the man's head placed his lips over his mouth, giving three breaths into the male's body, pinching the still man's nose and watching to make sure that the chest rose with each forced breath.

But, after seventeen minutes, the head nurse looked to the doctor and asked him what they should do. Shaking his head, the doctor said, "If we haven't revived him by now... We can't save him..." Lowering his head, the doctor sighed as one of the nurses stepped forward to disconnect the various tubes and wires from the man. Looking at his deceased patient, the doctor asked, "Time of death?"

"Seven Twenty-Six P.M." an orderly stated. Nodding, the doctor wrote the time on a form and said, "I will fill out and file the necessary paperwork. Nurse, please discover all the information on the patient that you can. Also, please contact any next of kin and ask if he was an organ donor. Also, call for the body to be removed from the operating room."

"Of course doctor." The nurse said as she turned and walked towards the double doors. Looking at the man once more, the doctor sighed, following the nurse, leaving the dark-haired man to lie in cold death.

**oOo**

_Someday, somehow _

I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(room fills with evil laughter)   
_

Thanks to my beta, who approved of the idea for this chapter! And the next chapter! Reviews help make me update faster, just as a FYI...

Oh, and the pairing is not **COMPLETELY** decided yet! Still have time to cast your vote! So, again with this thing...

**Author's Note**: Okay! You get to tell me who little Duo-chan should choose! Here are the choices **(there will be no threesomes...)**

**A. 1x2x1, 52 **

B. 5x2x5, 21

And, if I don't get any responses, I'll just go with the choice that I prefer... But I'm not gonna say! Don't wanna influence you decision and all that!


	3. Someday, Part Two

**Author's Ramble**: Well, how did you like the cliff hanger? (smiles nervously) I swear though, this is the last part/ chapter/ thing. No mean cliffies! Well, actually, there is a lemon, and then a part for Wuffer's, but… Just stay tuned after this if you want to read those… And the delay in updating was not my fault! Well, not completely... For some reason, the teachers always give more assignments and tests as you get near finals... (shrugs) Who knows? But, that was what I was doing with my time. I got to sit up and study my ass off (yeah, like it really helped) and I was not allowed on because of my studying! (glares at parents) But, anyway, enough of this... Onto the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. There. Happy. (Applies to Gundam Wing and the three songs. (Someday by Nickleback, Cold by Crossfade, and How You Remind Me also by Nickleback.)) Oh, and the reason that the song Someday was cut up into two different chapers was because I felt like it. I also didn't want to try to find another song to go with it, and because of the cliffhanger, this works. (smiles) Okay... Onto the rest of this stuff...

**Warning(s)**: See previous chapters.

**Pairings**: Wouldn't you like to know…

…_**Someday**_

* * *

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

* * *

Sighing, Duo leaned back, cursing his luck at being stuck in a large congestion of traffic. Somewhere up ahead, an accident had blocked the entire road, police placing barriers up and directing traffic through a large detour. Glancing at his watch, Duo cursed under his breath. 15 minutes past. Heero would already be past security. How would he be able to see him?! 

Looking at the dirty carpet beneath his feet, Duo sighed and thought, 'Maybe, if I beg, they'll let me see him… I have to see him…'

"The traffic is moving now sir," the driver told him, causing Duo to nod and say, "Just get to the airport as soon as you can."

"As you say," the driver stated, exiting from the road and making his way to the airport.

* * *

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
_

_And try to turn the tables

* * *

_

Running through the doors, Duo made his way to one of the ticket counters, asking the girl behind the counter urgently, "Do you make flights to Santa Fe from here?"

"Y-yes, we do sir. Why?" the shocked girl stammered. She hadn't even seen this guy in line! It was like he just popped out of thin air!

"Do you have a Yuy on the flight? Y. U. Y.?" Duo asked, not daring to hope for the wanted answer.

"Yes, we do…" the girl told him after she had checked her computer. "Are you wanting a ticket sir?"

"Can I possibly see him? Please, I have to see him!" Duo exclaimed, placing his hands in a prayer symbol and bowing his head to the girl. Eyes widening, the girl stammered for a moment before calling over her supervisor.

"What is it Marissa?" the supervisor asked, looking from the dark haired girl to the braided male.

"He wants to see one of the ticket holders Sir." Marissa explained, gesturing with a hand to the still bowed head of Duo.

"Does he have a ticket?"

"No."

"Sir, why do you need to see Mr.…" Looking at the computer screen, the man continued with, "Yuy so badly?"

"To mend a mistake!" Duo said, following with a desperate, "Please! If he leaves, I will never be able to see him again! Please…"

"I will go with you to the counter at the boarding gate. Just, please, stop making a scene sir." the man said, moving towards the small door that allowed people in and out of the ticket counter.

"Thank you so much!" Duo exclaimed, waiting for the man to exit from behind the counter before eagerly following him past security and towards the gate.

* * *

_Now the story's played out like this  
_

_Just like a paperback novel

* * *

_

"Well Sir, this is the gate. Do you see Mr. Yuy anywhere?"

"Uh… Just a moment…" Duo said as his large indigo eyes skimmed over the sea of heads and faces, never finding the messy mop of hair that belonged to Heero. Sighing, Duo turned to the man and said, "I don't' see him… I guess…"

"Duo!" a voice yelled out, causing the braided man to freeze as his mind processed whom that particular voice belonged to. Could he possibly hope that it was…

Turning, Duo's eyes warmed at the person that he was met with.

Heero.

* * *

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror

* * *

_

Looking up from his reading of the Time Magazine, Wufei glanced at the muted TV, eyes widening as he read the caption underneath the pictures of a car wreck on the roads. Lunging for the remote, he unmuted the sound, just able to catch the last few sentences of the reporter.

"…And, if you have any idea of who the victim is, please call the hospital. Once again, the victim was a young male, about in his twenties, with long hair and of slender build. If you have any idea of who this victim might be, please call the hospital with your information."

"Duo…" Wufei breathed, heart in his throat as he numbly reached for the phone and dialed the number displayed on the TV screen.

* * *

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
_

_You know that someday I will

* * *

_

"You know, I don't know what to say, now that I'm here…" Duo said, unable to look Heero in the eyes. He was, instead, intently studying the geometric designs laid on the carpet, wringing his fingers with his hands as he nervously waited for whatever Heero was going to say to him.

"Well, what made you decide to come?" Heero decided to ask, eyes never leaving Duo's body. Watching as the other male ran his fingers through his bangs, he could only smile dryly as the braided male turned to the man who worked for the airline and ask, "Hey, could you step back a bit? I swear that we aren't terrorists, and we're not going to blow up anything. It is perfectly alright to be more than five feet away."

Waiting until the man had stepped back a few steps, Duo returned his gaze to his hands in his lap and said, "Well, I didn't want to lose you. your call confused me so much Heero. I found that I still care for you. deeply. But," Looking up, Duo hesitantly met Heero's eyes and told the Prussian orbs, "You hurt me Heero. You don't know how hard it was for me to finally decide to come here. all I really wanted to do was stay in my apartment and cry my heart out, to just run and hide. But, I do still keep my promise of never lying, so I had to come and see you. so, Heero, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just want you to know Duo…" Heero started, yet stopped once he looked deep into Duo's eyes.

'How can I go on? I hurt him so much, how can I expect him to love me again? how can I ask him to?' was all the Japanese man could think as he took in the swirling indigo pools of emotion.

Sighing, Heero stood, looking ahead and not facing the braided man seated beside him. "Never mind Duo. I'm sorry to have bothered you. goodbye." Walking away, Heero did not look back for one last look at Duo.

He wouldn't have been able to see him through his tears anyway.

* * *

_Someday, somehow  
_

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now

* * *

_

"I'm sure sir, this man is not the one you described. The person you are worried about was not the one in the wreck." the nurse on the other side of the phone said professionally.

"Thank God." Wufei breathed, eyes closing in relief. Duo was thankfully not the one that had been injured. "Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome sir. and, I am happy for you that he was not the man you thought he was." the nurse said before ending the call.

Placing the phone back on its cradle, Wufei stared at the machine before picking up once more, dialing Duo's cell phone number this time.

* * *

_I know you're wondering when  
_

_(You're the only one who knows that)

* * *

_

"Heero?" Duo called out as the other man began to walk away.

"Heero!" Duo yelled as he stood and began to reach for the Japanese man's wrist. However, Heero ducked through a sudden group of girls chattering about London, causing Duo's sight on him to waver. Once the two girls at the very end had passed, Duo fervently looked for his one time lover, yet was unable to find him. feeling his phone vibrate in his side jean pocket, Duo reached one slender hand towards it, flipping it open and asking, "Yeah?"

"Duo! Where are you?! I saw a car wreck on the TV, and I was worried that it was you!"

"Wufei? Oh, the car crash. No, I got caught up in the traffic."

"So, you're coming home now?"

"Uh, no, actually I'm not. I'm trying to find someone, but—"

"Is it Heero?"

"W-what?"

"It's Heero, isn't it Duo?"

"Uh…"

"Because you are not denying it, I know it is."

"Are you paranoid or something Wuffie?"

"I heard the message."

'Well, crap!' Duo thought to himself.

"Have you met up with him Duo?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And?"

"I don't know."

"'I don't know' as in you don't know if you want to be with me, or with him, or 'I don't know' as in 'I don't know what to eat'?"

"Which one do you think Wuffers?"

"Ramen is good."

"Fei!"

"Please come back to me Duo." Wufei suddenly said, the emotion thick in his voice. Blinking, Duo closed his eyes and told the Chinese man, "I'll try to do what's right Wufei."

Then he ended the call.

* * *

_Someday, somehow  
_

_I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now

* * *

_

Sitting at his gate, Heero gazed out the large glass windows, watching as a small ray of the sun broke through the gray clouds. Leaning his head back, Heero closed his eyes and softly sang along with an old song that was playing over the speakers, one that Duo had introduced him to, ironically enough.

"Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I can not win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold"

"You really mean that Hee-chan?"

* * *

_I know you're wondering when  
_

_(You're the only one who knows that)

* * *

_

Walking dejectedly through the airport, Duo found himself singing lowly, the song somehow flitting through his head as he passed the many gates and eateries.

"Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me**  
**

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am"

glancing at a mother and her daughter that were hugging each other, Duo felt his heart wench at such a show of love. Even though his and Heero's had been a different kind of love…

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, I've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?""

Watching as a young man played with a small infant to keep it from crying, Duo took in the sight as he sang to himself, "yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"

Walking past the TV that displayed the cleaning crew on the road of the now famous car wreck, Duo sang under his breath, "it's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you"

Watching as the TV changed to a commercial for an online dating service, Duo smiled wryly at it and continued singing, "And this is how, you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how, you remind me

Of what I really am"

Walking away from the TV and the commercial, Duo continued further down the airport hallway, gazing at the various monitors. "It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, I've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?""

Finding the correct monitor, he gazed at the times and places, singing softly, "yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no

yet, yet, yet, no, no"

Locating the correct gate number, Duo turned, walking towards it and singing slightly louder, just enough for people to look at him as he passed, "Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am"

Walking towards the gate, Duo gazed at the picture perfect image Heero was creating as he looked out the window, somehow bathed in sunlight even though it was a cloudy day outside. Walking to him, Duo heard the last verse of a song that he was singing, the last words of his song playing in his head even as he said, "You really mean that Hee-chan?"

_It's not like you to say sorry  
_

_I was waiting on a different story  
_

_This time I'm mistaken  
_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking  
_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
_

_been to the bottom of every bottle  
_

_these five words in my head  
_

_scream "are we having fun yet?"  
_

_yet, yet  
_

_are we having fun yet _

_yet, yet  
_

_are we having fun yet _

_yet, yet  
_

_are we having fun yet _

_yet, yet

* * *

_

_I know you're wondering when  
_

_(You're the only one who knows that)

* * *

_

Looking Duo in the eyes, all Heero could do was nod once those intense indigo orbs were focused on him.

"I'm willing to give you another chance Hee-chan. Will you accept?"

"You were the one who taught me to love Duo. and, the only one I ever will love. I will do anything for you."

"Will you go get me some fries?"

"I said I would do anything, not everything."

"Damn."

* * *

_I know you're wondering when…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, that's it. the end. No more.

Well, unless you think it is worthy of more…

My beta is begging me for a lemon. What do you guys think?

Oh, yeah, choice A won, by the way…


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Ramble**: Wrote because I realized that I had promised my beta a lemon for this fic… So, yeah, wrote write before going to the Homecoming Dance, so it was a little rushed… But who cares?!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't own any of the songs. The songs that I used are: Can't Fight This Feeling, by Reo Speedwagon, Summer Of '69, by Bryan Adam, and Lovin' Every Minute Of It, by Loverboy.

**Warning(s)**: Bleh. Might cuss, definitely some male on male action here… **READ AUTHOR'S RAMBLE! REASON IS UP THERE!** (And, for those lazy people, here it is again: **THIS IS A LEMON!!!**)

**Pairing**: Good ole 1x2x1, or 2x1x2… WHATEVER!

**Rating**: R or NC- 17, depending on where you are reading (edited for )

_**CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING**_

Walking up the staircase, Heero thought over the last month that he and Duo had shared together. The two of them did not live together like they used to, the braided male having stated that he didn't want to jump back into the relationship at that level until he felt like he could trust Heero again. though it crushed the ex 01 pilot to hear that, he could see Duo's point if he looked at the situation from the other's perspective.

But it still hurt…

* * *

I can't fight this feeling any longer 

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship, has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

* * *

Stepping onto his floor, Heero opened the large, heavy door and began to trudge his way towards his apartment. Walking past Duo's door, Heero sighed as his feet were slowed to a halt, his eyes being drawn to the brass numbers of their own accord, the one and seven bringing him to wonder how it could be that this simple door symbolized his and Duo's own emotional and physical barrier. Heero had only been in Duo's apartment once, and that was to offer support while the braided male had called Wufei to tell him of his decision to stay with Heero and give their relationship another try. But, as soon as it was over, Duo had led him back to the hallway, a brief hug of thanks the only goodbye Heero received. 

Walking on to his own apartment, Heero opened his door, surprised to find it already unlocked. He always locked it before he went anywhere, not trusting anyone enough to leave it unlocked.

Though, he had given a spare key to one person, in case they ever needed his help or anything.

pushing his door back, Heero walked into the main room, only to be met with the sight of that one person lounging on his couch, eyes closed as they sang to the radio that was playing in the kitchen.

"Duo…" Heero breathed, not knowing why the other man was in his apartment.

But, he wasn't going to object!

"I got my first real six-string

Bought it at the five-and-dime

Played it till my fingers bled

It was the summer of '69" Duo sang, eyes closed as he stretched his arms over his head, loosening the many well toned muscles, skin rippling tauntly as he completed the lazy movement.

Heero couldn't help by stare.

"Me and some guys from school

Had a band and we tried real hard

Jimmy quit and Jody got married

I shoulda known we'd never get far" Duo continued to sing, popping his neck and back on 'never', sighing as the feeling of tense muscles subsided. Heero had to resist the urge pop his own back and neck, worried that Duo would not finish the song if he heard the sound. It was a song that the Japanese man had not heard before, even when he and Duo had lived together previously, or even during the war.

"Oh when I look back now

That summer seemed to last forever

And if I had the choice

Ya - I'd always wanna be there

Those were the best days of my life" Sitting up, Duo's eyes remained closed as Heero continued to watch him with a mixture of confusion and hope and love.

"Ain't no use in complainin'

When you got a job to do

Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in

And that's when I met you" Turning his head, Duo finally opened his eyes, his intense, indigo orbs locking with Heero's.

and Heero found that he couldn't look away.

not that he would want to though.

"Standin' on your mama's porch

You told me that you'd wait forever

Oh and when you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life" Leaning back, Duo stood, eyes never once leaving Heero's. Finding that he was unable to hold such an intense gaze, Heero turned his head, thinking, 'What is that smell coming from the kitchen… I didn't leave the gas on, did I…?'

"Back in the summer of '69" Duo softly sang as he began to move around the sofa.

"Man we were killin' time

We were young and restless

We needed to unwind

I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no" Placing a finger under Heero's chin, Duo pulled his old and, possibly, future lover's face towards his own.

"And now the times are changin'

Look at everything that's come and gone

Sometimes when I play that old six-string

I think about ya wonder what went wrong" Duo sang softly as he placed his forehead against Heero's. closing his eyes, he whispered, mostly to himself, "What went wrong?"

"Standin' on your mama's porch

You told me it would last forever

Oh the way you held my hand

I knew that it was now or never

Those were the best days of my life" Duo breathed, placing a soft kiss against Heero's lips before pulling back and walking towards the kitchen, as Bryan Adam's voice sang to the stunned Japanese male, "Back in the summer of '69"

* * *

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever 

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

* * *

"Duo?" Heero asked, his fingers lightly brushing against his lips of their own will. Had Duo just really…? 

"Yes Hee-chan?" Duo asked, glancing back, braid twirling around him like a chain.

Looking into his eyes, Heero asked the other, "Hee-chan? You're back to calling me that? Does that mean…?"

"Not yet Hee-chan, but pretty damn close…" Duo stated as he disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of cutlery and plates soon reaching Heero's ears. Dazedly walking towards his kitchen, the Japanese male entered the small space, being graced with the sight of Duo's ass up in the air.

But, it wasn't as good as he had first though…

Duo wasn't offering himself up…

But was, instead, removing something from Heero's small oven.

Sighing, Heero berated himself for thinking that Duo would even -think- of that, since he obviously didn't trust him like he used to. Leaning against the counter, Heero, instead, opted to ask, "So, what are you doing there Duo?"

"I'm making our dinner! Isn't it obvious?" the braided male stated as he pulled the meal from the oven, placing it carefully on the small stovetop. Taking off his large oven mitts, Duo turned to Heero and said, "Hope that you still like lasagna… That's still the only thing I know how to make without a box…"

"It's fine Duo." Heero stated, a small smile being brought to his lips as he thought of all the cooking lessons he had tried to give Duo when they were still together. For some reason, the only thing that had stuck with the braided male was the recipe for lasagna, making it the only edible thing that he could create on his own. But, Heero didn't care. If Duo was making dinner, then that meant that he was starting to trust him again.

Right?

At least, Heero hoped that that was the case.

Duo could just be buttering him up to tell him that he was leaving.

* * *

And even as I wander 

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

* * *

Turning, Heero opened a cabinet, taking down two cups and asking the other male, "What do you want to drink?" 

"Ice tea. Do you have peach, by any chance?" Duo asked, turning large, puppy eyes to Heero's. Shaking his head, Heero told him, "No, I don't…."

"That's okay Hee-chan." Duo said, loading one of the plates with the lasagna. Filling Duo's cup with the tea and his own with water, Heero placed the two drinks on the table as Duo was setting their food down. Smiling at him, Duo took his own seat, indicating that Heero should do the same. Sitting in his chair, Heero looked at Duo and said, "I'm glad that you came over Duo…"

"But you want to know why I did, right?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded in agreement.

"Well, I just realized that, if I didn't try to do anything for the relationship, then it wasn't going to work. You've been on pins and needles around me, and I'm assuming that it is because you don't want me to leave again. But, Hee-chan, you have to act like you used to. Not the behavior that made me leave, mind you, but the Heero that I fell in love with during the war. If you don't revert back to that Heero, the one with self-confidence and trust of his friends, then I don't think that any attempt of mine will be worthwhile for the relationship." Duo said, his eyes focused solely on Heero. Finding that he couldn't say anything to that, Heero only nodded, thanking whatever stars were his for the fact that Duo was even willing to try and rekindle their previous love.

'There, that is what he was talking about!' Heero berated himself. 'You can't keep on thinking that he will leave you! He is with you at the moment, so appreciate it!'

"Gomen Duo-kun…" Heero could only whisper, eyes lowering to his food. Smiling, Duo began to eat his dinner, Heero following suit.

'I'll do my best to make you love me again, like you used to Koi…' Heero silently vowed to himself as he glanced at the man seated across from him.

* * *

And I can't fight this feeling anymore 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

* * *

Two weeks later, Heero and Duo had worked out a schedule of when they would eat together, and who would cook on which nights. Though, Heero did always end up doing more of the cooking… 

But, he didn't mind, since it seemed as if Duo was beginning to warm up to him once more, even going so far as to initiate make out sessions.

Though nothing else had happened so far…

Sighing, Heero shook his head, telling himself that Duo would not want to become that intimate for a while yet. Hell, they had been together for almost six months before they did it for the first time! And, Heero respected the fact that Duo might not want to have sex again for a year or even longer. He was prepared to wait for Duo, even if he would be past his midlife crisis by the time he got some again…

Opening the apartment door, Heero was not surprised to hear the sound of Duo's voice filling the apartment. It seemed that the braided male would never grow out of singing along to the radio, something that he had done even during the war.

"I'm not man or machine

I'm just something in between

I'm all love, a dynamo

So push the button and let me go"

Walking into the kitchen, Heero pulled a chair out, and took his seat at the table. Looked like Duo was making a pizza… Even though he enjoyed lasagna, there was only so much that he could eat a week…

"You want me to come alive

Just flick the switch into overdrive

You and me can let it be

Ready- Aim- Fire" Glancing at the Japanese man that was sitting behind him, Duo smiled warmly at him. Smiling in return, Heero stood and began to move across the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched Duo work.

"Touch that dial - Turn me on

Start me like a motor, make me run

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Turn that dial all the way

Shoot me like a rocket into space

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it C'mon" Duo sang loudly as he chopped the onions and green peppers, throwing them over the sauce once they were deemed small enough. his hand reached for the cheese block that he had placed there earlier, yet found that it was missing. Glancing towards Heero, he saw that the other man was now grating it for him. smiling, Duo continued to prepare the pizza.

"I got fun, You want some

I'm ever ready, Dr. Love

I'm antenna, aerial

I'm tunin' in 'm outta control

You got love, you got a deal

You wanna drive then take the wheel

You and me can let it be

Ready- Aim- Fire"

walking towards the oven, Duo turned it on to preheat, setting it for five minutes. Turning, he was met with the sight of Heero fighting with the grater, the image bringing a smile to his lips. His Hee-chan was just so cute at times, even though the Japanese man didn't realize it.

"Touch that dial - Turn me on

Start me like a motor, make me run

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Turn that dial all the way

Shoot me like a rocket into space

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it Alright"

Sneaking up behind Heero, Duo smiled as he grabbed the other around the waist from behind.

"Oh, You want me to come alive

Just flick the switch into overdrive

You and me can let it be

Ready- Aim- Fire"

Jumping, Heero looked over is shoulder, surprised at the fact that Duo had just hugged him.

Did that mean…?

"Touch that dial - Turn me on

Start me like a motor, make me run

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Turn that dial all the way

Shoot me like a rocket into space

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it" Duo sang as he rested his head against Heero's back, eyes closing as he took in the feel of Heero being in his arms.

He hadn't realized how much he missed this…

"C'mon Touch that dial - Turn me on

Start me like a motor, make me run

Turn that dial all the way

Shoot me like a rocket into space

Lovin' every minute of it

Lovin' every minute of it"

Turning, Heero faced Duo, placing their foreheads together before tentatively lowering his lips over Duo's in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he looked for a sign as to how Duo had reacted to the kiss, worried that maybe he had overstepped his boundaries.

Closing his eyes, Duo savored the feel of Heero's lips over his own, silently rejoicing over the fact that his Hee-chan had initiated the kiss. He was starting to become less scared of losing him…

"Whoa- oa- whoa- oh- whoa" Duo sang along to the song as he looked Heero in the eyes, bringing his lips to the Japanese male's once more, this time making it a little more passionate.

He wanted to take up his old sport again…

Tonsil Hockey.

And he wanted Heero to be the only other player.

* * *

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

* * *

Pushing Heero towards his bedroom, Duo kissed his lover fervently, telling him between kisses, "I… Missed you… So much… Hee-chan…" 

"I missed you too Koi." Heero stated as Duo began to trail kisses down his neck, the braided male's fingers tugging at his T-shirt collar impatiently. Stepping back, Heero looked over his boyfriend's clothing and said, "I'll remove mine, if you remove yours."

"Deal." Duo whispered huskily, beginning to strip even as the word left his lips. Watching him move, Heero found that he was slowly, painfully, becoming aware of his need. Moving his hands, he began to strip himself, and was soon left only in his birthday suit with an admiring Duo eyeing him.

"Oh God, I forgot how much I missed this, missed you…" Duo said breathlessly as he became even harder when he saw Heero's own need. Moving slowly towards his soon to be lover, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and said, "And I'm just reminded of how much I missed you Koi…"

"God Hee-chan, I have to have you!" Duo gasped as Heero began to move their shafts against each other, the friction only making the need inside Duo grow, threatening to overflow.

"Then take me." Heero stated, laying back on the bed and spreading his legs. Lunging at him, Duo began to thoroughly kiss his lover, hands flying over Heero's body even as he felt the other's hands exploring his own, each trying to discover if anything had changed since their last 'rendezvous'.

Shivering as Heero paid attention to his chest and nipples, Duo gasped when he felt Heero's tongue swipe over the tense skin, sucking it expertly. Moaning, Duo threw his head back, unable to keep the sound from bursting from his lips.

* * *

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you 

I've been running round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

()()()(WANT THE LEMON?USETHE LINK IN MY BIO )()()()

* * *

Pulling himself from Heero once he was able, Duo laid beside his lover, cuddling close and nuzzling his neck. 

"I take it that this means that you forgive me…" Heero asked, voice revealing that he was still in his state of pleasure.

"Uh Huh…" Duo said as he kissed Heero's neck. "But, don't think that this will happen every time you break my heart and I give you another chance."

"I don't ever want to test that fact." Heero stated, wrapping his arms around Duo protectively, kissing his lover gently. Sighing contentedly, Duo knew that, in the long run, he and Heero would be fine.

They had each other after all.

* * *

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore 

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked! 

Guess this wraps up this little collection of fics…

Don't think I could write any more for it anymore anyway…

Please tell me how I did, on either the story, the lemon, or both. It is very much appreciated!

Thank you for reading till the end!

**…Couple months later…**

Yeah, so I lied…

I now have made Wuffer's side/end thingy… So, stay tuned and read it please! Hopefully will have it up in two weeks or less!


End file.
